


Miscommunication

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Other, Spark wants cuddles, Thrawn is a crazy space lizard dad, something to make you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Spark wants attention and it leads to a rather…embarrassing comm to Tarkin





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Inle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/gifts).



In two days Lord Vader would be visiting the Chimera. Thrawn mulled the thought over with a mixture of pride tinged with apprehension. He was jolted from his reverie by a gentle, yet very insistent, push.

  
“K’imsasi.” Thrawn smiled and gently ruffled the downy fur on the ysalamir’s back. Taking this as an invitation, the white ysalamir trilled happily and began to clamber into Thrawn’s lap.

  
He’s getting bigger. Soon he won’t even fit in my lap. Thrawn mused as Spark scrambled to gain purchase and leverage.

  
That was the truth. It seemed that Spark was not only growing incredibly fast but looked to reach enormous proportions. While his brothers and sisters all seemed to be developing normally, Spark had eclipsed them all in size. He was already nearly five feet in length and showed no signs of stopping. Thrawn worried just how large the white ysalamir would grow. Feeding him would soon become a bit of a problem.

  
“You are getting to large to be held like en'tisan'sasi'at.” Spark ignored Thrawn’s protest, merely settling his furry wriggling form on Thrawn’s lap.

  
“Very well,” Thrawn sighed and began to scratch Spark under his chin in just the way he liked. Soon Spark’s entire body was thrumming with deep, contented purrs.

  
Each time Thrawn ceased and moved his hand away, Spark would give an annoyed chirp and place his head forcefully under Thrawn’s hand demanding the attention continue.  
Chuckling softly, Thrawn increased the pressure and speed of the scratching causing Spark to roll over onto his back, his tail lashing to and fro in excitement, drumming against the side of Thrawn’s command chair. In doing so it managed to accidentally depress the comm switch hailing the last person Thrawn had spoken to.

  
That person being none other than Governor Tarkin

Thrawn did not hear the Governor’s smooth voice as he answered, “Good evening, Admiral.”  
Thrawn was too busy vigorously scratching under Spark’s chin. The ysalamir’s purr vibrated all the way up Thrawn’s arm.

  
“Such a good boy! What a good boy you are!” Thrawn cooed.

  
Again the Governor ventured, “Is there a problem, Admiral?” Thrawn did not hear the edge of annoyance creeping into Tarkin’s voice.

  
“Who is my big boy? Hmm? It is you! You are!” Thrawn continued. “Such a big, strong boy.”  
“I do hope this is not your idea of a joke.”

  
Spark closed his eyes in pleasure as Thrawn’s continued to scratch juuuuust the right spot. His hind leg began to kick.

  
“Admiral?!”

  
Finally the Governor’s voice registered. Thrawn’s eyes widened. His throat tightened. Just how much did Tarkin hear?

  
“K’imsasi! Settle!” Thrawn hissed. Spark responded with a disappointed chuff, but obediently curled up as best he could in Thrawn’s lap.

  
“Governor all is fine here. I do apologize.”

  
Thrawn could hear Tarkin sniff before responding, “Kindly refrain from contacting me during your…private activities.”

  
_Private activities? Oh no…Tarkin thought_ …

  
Thrawn could not suppress the smile. “My apologies Governor, but my ysalamir was rather insistent and wanted a bit of attention.”

  
There was a moment of silence before Tarkin continued, “Just be sure your…pets…are contained before Lord Vader’s visit.”


End file.
